Hidden Snowfalls
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: This story is a repost. This is also Quatre-centric! 04 is love with 03, but he's 03x02x01... Ratings will change.


Raelyn: Now that I am working on two stories I thought why not make a third…a GW story…eh…so far my plotting has been para nada…demo I'll try…IF YOU ALL LIKE IT THEN I'LL CONTINUE…YES? YES!

Heero: Shut up and write the story…

Raelyn: No…I have to do the disclaimer…and such.

Heero: Hurry up…

Raelyn: Ah yes…I don't own GW or any of the characters…

Heero: Ya know, I should shoot you just on the principle that your name sounds like Relena…

Raelyn: Uh…BUT HEE-CHAN I HATE HER! REALLY! I DO…I GOT THIS NAME BEFORE I EVEN REALIZED SHE EXISTED…(runs away)

Duo: On with the story…

Key:

(blah blah blah)= Author's notes

_blah blah blah_= Thoughts

Chapter 1: Snow

_I hate that it snows. I hate that when it snows, everyone has so much fun. I really want to break something! I just want to punch in Duo's pretty little face_ (Sorry Duo fans…I love him too), _stealing my baby…why in the hell couldn't he just be happy with Heero. I never messed with Heero…I never even got the chance to tell Trowa that I loved him. As usual, I am supposed to be alone. No, Quatre, you are just supposed to be the 'mother' of them all. Can't they see that I hurt? Can't they see that all of the fun and laughter they have together just causes me misery? Why can't they understand that?_

There he goes again, kissing Heero but sitting in Trowa's lap. They look so damned happy. I know I'm trembling as I pour the tea. But of course, No one will notice they never do. Of course, not! I'm the one with empathy. Hn. Bakas.

"What's the matter, Quatre?" This was from Wufei, who had been reading.

Quatre was caught totally off guard and it showed. "Huh? Wrong?" Quatre replied, very elegantly.

Wufei lifted an eyebrow and nodded at the blonde. "Yes, wrong. You were trembling and scowling at the tea. Did you poison it?"

Quatre frowned. _So Wufei was watching me. He was paying attention to me. How odd. Did I poison it? No, but that's a good idea. Thank you Wufei. But I think that that moron only drinks coffee…then there's a small matter of disposing of the body and the evidence…unless of course, I use a undetectable poison…one that works well with coffee…and after the baka drinks it, I'll replace the coffee with untainted coffee, thank you, my dear Wufei._

"Uh, Quatre? Are you feeling well?" Trowa asked, with his arms wrapped around Duo.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm just fine. Why?"

"Well, Wufei asked you a couple of questions and instead of answering you spaced out, grinned, not a happy Quatre grin, but a 'I'm gonna wreck havoc on the world' grin, then proceeded to rub your hands together." Duo stated with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. No, no, I didn't poison the tea. I think I'll go and um, well, get to myself. Excuse me." Quatre hurriedly sat the pot down and ran from the room.

_I really need to quit this. I can't just go about plotting the murder of Duo. He's my friend and even more so, he's the love of Trowa's life and all. I will not cry…I will simply call up Kocheru and tell her that I've got a song for her to sing and yes, that should occupy my time._

Quatre called his best friend, Kocheru.

"Hello? Who is it? And why are you calling at this Ra awful time in the morning!?!" Kocheru shrieked, obviously awakened from her sleep.

Quatre chuckled, "Ko, it's 3 in the afternoon, ya know? And it's me Quatre. The reason I've called is because I have a song for you to sing. I'll be there in a few minutes. Oh, and I really need to talk!"

"It's 3 and you wanna talk. Shouldn't you be having tea and chatting with the dudes?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Hn. Whatever, anyways, just hurry. You have the key." Kocheru sighed, hanging up.

Quatre ran from his bedroom, yelling that he was leaving, hopped in to his car and drove off.

Kocheru opened the door as Quatre almost ran into the door.

"I have a song that I wanna collaborate with you. The reason I wrote this song is because of Trowa. And well, I just stood in front of Duo and basically plotted his death and yeah." Quatre said sinking on to the cream-colored leather plush couch.

Kocheru sat next to him and sighed. "Let me see the song. And I hate to say it but you know…so yeah."

Quatre pulled out the piece of paper, "Here. If you like it, I want you to sing it in the school talent show this year. Onegai."

Kocheru eyed him wearily. "If I like it…I'll sing it." Kocheru looked at the lyrics.

((I DON'T OWN 'FALLEN'))

"Fallen"

Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear.

I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...

Heaven bend to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
One slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...  
2X

After about 6 ½ hours of collaborating, Kocheru and Quatre had finally agreed on the proper tune and such for the song.

"WOW. Quat…I dunno. I think that you should sing it."

"No! You have to. You said." Quatre's eyes filling with tears.

Kocheru sighed. _Why the hell does he have to be so damned adorable and make that face? Shit!_ "Fine…I'll sing it, under the conditions that; 1. You tell Trowa about the song 2. You make sure that all of them come to hear it and 3. You play your piano for the song!"

Quatre nodded quickly and smiled, "I've gotta go. Okay. Love ya!"

Kocheru walked Quatre to the door, "Quatre don't kill Maxwell! If it gets too stressful come and spend the night or whatever!"

Quatre drove home. Pulling in to the garage, he panicked. _Oh Shit how am I supposed to tell Trowa about the song without confessing my feelings for him???_

**R&R,! This is my first GW fic. And I was thinking who should Quat end up with? Trowa? Wufei?…Alone? Oh yeah…and no flames…they will only be used to roast marshmallows, so don't make me torture the poor defenseless marshies!**


End file.
